Labeling objects can be both difficult and essential for visually impaired persons. It is difficult because there are limited options for labeling or marking an object in a way that is discernable non-visual means. Braille works ifa person knows how to read it, but is difficult to learn and not ubiquitously known. Braille is also not easy to produce compared to writing with a pen, and produces labels that are hard to modify or swap to new objects. The use of existing labeling in general is too inflexible and time-consuming for the purposes of replacing the ease with which visual identification can explain the contents of a container, closet, or room.